Talvikki Launo
Talvikki Launo (タルヴィッキ・ラウノ, Taruvikki Rauno) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Talvikki has brown eyes and purple hair worn in a ponytail. She also wears light-pink lipstick. At school, Talvikki wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a pink Yacht Club hoodie during the practice cruise. In her appearance in the Pirate Hunter arc, she wore a white stewardess uniform made by Mami. Personality & Character Talvikki displays signs of the cheerful friendliness which is common amongst the yacht club. Background Talvikki's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past and that she is a skilled gamer. Plot Recruitment Arc Talvikki was present in the yacht club's room, seated at the round holographic table, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. She was on the port side of the dock when the hatch was opened and expressed mild admiration when Kane said he was going to inspect the outside before boarding, before going to inspect her assigned area. She was shuttling a crate when Kane entered the main corridor Sailing 02. Talvikki was seen taking a test during the exams. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Talvikki was stationed on the engine console, on the upper level of the bridge Sailing 03. That night, Talvikki headed for bed while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. The next day, Talvikki was present with Flora on the lower level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and laughed with the others at Jenny's joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise. Like the others, she was pleased when Marika suggested with confidence that they fight off the enemy themselves. Later, Talvikki was on the upper bridge with Mylene and Flora when Marika was talking to Jenny about her plan. She was stationed on a console on the upper bridge when Lynn discovered the stealth unit that was producing the fake ghost ship signature Sailing 04. When Marika came onto the bridge, on the night of the battle, Talvikki was seated at the engine console with Sasha. During the attack, when the dummy system was 50% hacked and Marika asked whether the Odette II's systems were functioning normaly, Talvikki confirmed that the primary and secondary engines were online. She stifled her laughter when Jenny made a joke regarding the Lightning 11's attempts to wake up what they probably thought were a bunch of idiot high school girls. After the attack was thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Talvikki made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Talvikki was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She graduated from Hakuoh Academy at the end of Marika's first year. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Talvikki was present on the Odette II, together with Jenny and Flora, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other graduates took over flying the Odette II while the rest of the yacht club boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star Sailing 26. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Talvikki has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. According to the student records, she is a talented gamer Sailing 01. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club From what has been seen, Talvikki gets along well with her fellow yacht club members, and returned after graduating to help fly the Odette II while the yacht club returned to Hakuoh for their exams . She is often seen with Flora. Gallery Jenny,_Talvikki,_Flora_-_Pirate_Hunter_Arc.jpg|Jenny with Talvikki and Flora at the end of the Pirate Hunter Arc Trivia *Talvikki's seiyuu also voices Misa Grandwood. *In the English dub, Talvikki's voice actress also voices Quartz Christie and Catherine. *"Talvikki" is Finnish and means (a genus of evergreen herbaceous plants native to northern temperate and arctic regions). It can also be used as a females first name. "Launo" is a Finnish first name for males believed to originate from the name Klaus or Laurentius. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students